Leichttraktor (Lịch sử)
thumb|right|140px|Leichttraktor Rheinmetall (1930) Sau Chiến tranh thế giới thứ nhất, nước Đức bị hạn chế phát triển quân sự theo Hiệp ước Versailles, nhưng một chương trình bí mật mang bí danh "Traktor" đã được thực hiện nhằm thử nghiệm và phát triển các xe thiết giáp quân sự cùng pháo binh. Nơi thử nghiệm thumb|right|140px|Rapallo Treaty (1922) Hiệp ước Đức-Xô Rapallo ký kết vào năm 1922 và Hiệp ước Hữu nghị Berlin năm 1924 đã cho phép Đức thử nghiệm thiết kế của họ ở Liên Xô trong vòng bí mật và an ninh cao. Cơ sở thử nghiệm được sử dụng trong các năm 1926 đến 1933 được gọi là Panzertruppenschule Kama, gần thành phố Kazan ở Liên Xô. Địa điểm đó bao gồm cả thao trường thử nghiệm quân sự và Trường xe tăng chung cho Hồng quân và Reichswehr (tên gọi của quân đội Đức trong thời gian 1919-1935). Cái tên Kama là ghép từ hai chữ Kazan và Malbrandt, vì Trung tá Malbrandt là người được giao nhiệm vụ lựa chọn vị trí để xây dựng thao trường thử nghiệm. Yêu cầu kỹ thuật :Chương trình cơ giới hóa bí mật (Kraftfhr Ruestungsprogramm) ngày 17 Tháng Tư 1928, Chủ đề: Kleintraktor: :Cung cấp các mẫu thử nghiệm đầu tiên (Versuchsstuecke) vào tháng 10 năm 1929 để thử nghiệm trong năm 1930. :Bắt đầu từ năm 1931, khi ngân quỹ cấp đầy đủ, trang bị một đại đội bao gồm 17 xe với chi phí 50.000 Mark cho mỗi chiếc Kleintraktor. thumb|140px|left|Leichttraktor Inspecktorat thuộc Quân đội Đức đã đưa ra các yêu cầu về đặc điểm và chức năng cơ bản cho một chiếc xe tăng hạng nhẹ. Những yêu cầu này được gửi cho Waffen Pfuefwesen để sản xuất thử nghiệm. Waffen Pruefwesen sau đó đưa ra các hướng dẫn khái niệm và thông số kỹ thuật để tạo nên một cơ sở cho các thiết kế chi tiết và hợp đồng phát triển trao cho các công ty thiết kế. Nhà thầu thiết kế chuẩn bị bản vẽ tổng quan và mô tả chung về thiết kế đề xuất của họ. Các đề xuất đã được xem xét và chỉnh sửa bởi Waffen Pruefwesen trước khi chính thức trao hợp đồng phát triển. Cơ quan đầu tư chịu trách nhiệm kiểm soát kinh phí. Trong trường hợp này, chương trình phát triển và mua sắm các phương tiện chiến đấu mới đã được phê duyệt các hạng mục trong ngân sách hàng năm cho chi tiêu quân sự tổng thể. Sự phát triển xe tăng hạng nhẹ bắt đầu vào ngày 14 tháng ba năm 1928, dưới tên mã là chương trình "Kleintraktor", sau đó đổi tên thành "Leichttraktor". Yêu cầu sơ bộ (25 tháng tư 1928) trong một cuộc họp giữa đại diện Quân đội Đức và các nhà thầu tiềm năng đã đưa ra nhu cầu cơ bản cho một chiếc xe sử dụng xích toàn bộ (không giống với xe nửa xích nửa bánh hơi gọi là bán xích xa), cùng với một tháp pháo quay đầy đủ 360 độ, được trang bị một khẩu pháo bán tự động 37mm và một bổ sung một súng máy hạng nhẹ 7.92mm. Chiếc xe yêu cầu được trang bị với một động cơ có công suất ít nhất là 60 sức ngựa. thumb|right|140px|Leichttraktor Thông số kỹ thuật nâng cao và những thay đổi được cập nhật vào ngày 25 tháng 5 và 10 tháng 6 năm 1928; Tên dự án thay đổi từ "Kleintraktor" sang "Leichttraktor". Dự án yêu cầu phát triển một chiếc xe có nền tảng đa năng, phải hình thành cơ sở không chỉ cho một chiếc xe tăng chiến đấu mà còn là một thân xe tiêu chuẩn để phát triển ra nhiều loại xe hỗ trợ khác như xe vận chuyển thức ăn tiền tuyến (??) (Verflegungsnachshub), vận chuyển đạn dược (Munitionstransport), và ứng dụng công nghiệp (Wirtshaft). * Vũ khí bao gồm một pháo 37m bán tự động, được gắn cùng với một khẩu súng máy hạng nhẹ trong một tháp pháo xoay 360 độ. * Đạn dược mang theo được phải tối thiểu là 150 viên đạn cho khẩu pháo và 3.000 viên đạn cho súng máy. * Tổ lái bao gồm bốn thành viên: Một xạ thủ (Kampfwagen-Schuetze), chỉ huy (Kampfwagen-Kommandante), lái xe (Fahrer), và nhân viên radio (Funker). * Phải chống được đạn lõi thép xuyên giáp của súng trường S.m.K. Các thiết bị quan trọng phải được bảo vệ chống lại đạn pháo 13mm. * Giáp phía trước và hai bên phải dày 14mm. * Tốc độ trên đường nhựa khoảng 25-30 km/h, tốc độ trên mặt đất mềm khoảng 20km/h. * Mang theo 150 lít nhiên liệu và có tầm hoạt động 150 km hoặc thời gian hoạt động 6 giờ. * Có khả năng leo dốc 60% (31 độ): Chiếc xe phải có thể leo liên tục một đoạn đường 1 km có dốc 60% với tốc độ ít nhất là 3 km/h. * Có khả năng vượt những con sông nhỏ có độ sâu 600mm. * Có khả năng vượt hào sâu 1500mm. * Gầm xe cách mặt đất 300mm. * Áp lực xích lên mặt đất nên đẩy lên tối đa 0,5 kg/cm2. * Chiếc xe được trang bị một radio (với một cái manip điện báo) (Funk-Telegraphie-Geraet) có tầm phát sóng khi ngừng xe là 3 km, khi di động là 2 km, và có khả năng kết nối để truyền tín hiệu Morse 17 km. * Xe phải có một thiết bị phun khói(Vernebelungspapparat) với khả năng phun khói liên tục 20 phút. * Một bộ lọc khí độc (Gasfilter). * Không vượt quá giới hạn trọng lượng 7,5 tấn. Bản thiết kế sơ bộ Bản thiết kế đầu tiên dựa trên những bài học cơ bản rút ra trong quá trình phát triển hai chiếc Leichte Kampfwagen I và II (1918-1919), hai chiếc xe này cũng chỉ là những mẫu thử nghiệm. thumb|right|140px|Leichttraktor Krupp 1930 Krupp chuẩn bị bản vẽ sơ bộ rất nhanh (bản vẽ sơ bộ đã hoàn tất vào ngày 3 Tháng 7, 1928). Bên cạnh việc thiết kế chiếc xe tăng, Krupp cũng đề xuất một thân xe nền tảng cho các ứng dụng thương mại và dân sự được gọi là Leicht Zugmaschine (BĐ). Các thân xe này có thể được trang bị với máy cày, tời, và cũng có thể sử dụng như là một chiếc xe vận tải. Một trong những đề xuất cho kiểu xe vận tải là có một người lái xe và có thể vận chuyển 15 người. Một phiên bản khác là một chiếc xe tiền sát pháo binh (Beobachtungswagen) cũng được đề xuất, nó không có tháp pháo, nhưng có một cấu trúc thượng tầng bọc thép hoàn toàn chứa các thiết bị quan sát có thể đưa ra hoặc thu vào trong. Một mẫu khác cũng được đề xuất là kiểu xe cứu thương có hai người lái, một bác sĩ và hai hộ lý. Một phiên bản pháo tự hành cũng được thiết kế, nó gắn một khẩu pháo dã chiến 75mm, nhưng phương án sản xuất cuối cùng lại bị đánh giá là không gian quá hạn chế cho kíp chiến đấu và số lượng đạn mang theo. Krupp đã phải lựa chọn giữa động cơ Maybach 100hp hoặc động cơ Daimler 15/70/100hp có kim phun nhiên liệu. Động cơ Maybach thì có tiếng ồn thấp hơn vì nó có tốc độ vòng quay động cơ thấp hơn (1900 vòng/phút so với Daimler là 2800 vòng/phút), nhưng lớn hơn đáng kể và nặng hơn 400kg so với Daimler chỉ 362kg. Maybach đắt hơn, nhưng lại tiết kiệm nhiên liệu. Cuối cùng, động cơ Daimler đã được lựa chọn cho bản thiết kế vì nó giữ cho khoang động cơ nhỏ hơn. Krupp's specs for the preliminary design: Tổng trọng lượng(với đầy đủ kíp lái): 6000kg Chiều dài: 3900mm Chiều rộng: 1850mm Chiều cao: 2000mm Động cơ: 100hp Tốc độ: 4-40km/h Khả năng leo dốc 65% Chiều rộng xích: 250mm Diện tích xích tiếp xúc mặt đất: 2x2500mm Áp lực xích lên mặt đất: 0.48kg/cm2 Chiều cao gầm xe: 300mm Khả năng vượt hào: 1400mm Nhiên liệu: 150liters Giáp: 14mm Theo thiết kế, động cơ được đặt ở phía trước xe với hệ thống làm mát bên phải, chúng được bảo vệ bởi một lưới thép, nhiên liệu và tay lái nằm bên trái. Động cơ sử dụng khởi động từ và một máy phát điện. Nếu khởi động từ không khởi động xe được, động cơ có thể được khởi động bằng cách sử dụng một tay quay. Gió làm mát được cung cấp bởi hai quạt gió nối với động cơ bằng dây cuaroa. thumb|left|140px|Lecihttraktor Rheinmetall (1930) thumb|left|140px|Lecihttraktor Rheinmetall (1931) Một trục truyền động hai khớp thông thường kết nối với bộ phận truyền động gắn ở phía sau, được trợ giúp bởi hai bánh răng gắn ở hai bên, chúng truyền sức kéo đến các bánh xe kéo xích ở phía sau. Đối với lái và phanh, có hai trống phanh với bánh xe phụ trợ Cletrac gắn ở hai bên giúp trì chậm xích xe lại khi đạp phanh. Hai xích cao su (Gummiraupen) được sử dụng, những thử nghiệm sau đó với dây cáp hoặc dây truyền sẽ quyết định loại nào được áp dụng. 2x3 cặp bánh xe được gắn cho mỗi bên với tay đòn đong đưa được cùng lò xo, chúng được thiết kế để cung cấp một hệ thống treo mềm để chạy xe cả trên đường sá và vượt qua những chướng ngại vật. Thêm một bánh xe phụ trợ nằm dưới bánh xe chính để hỗ trợ xe vượt qua chướng ngại vật. Cả hai bánh xe cố định được điều chỉnh, và có thiết bị cân chỉnh độ căng để tránh vỡ, đứt xích khi lái xe qua chướng ngại vật. Xích xe quay trả trở về phía trước trong một hộp xích và hai con lăn hỗ trợ. Hộp xích được bắt vít cứng vào thân xe, chúng dùng để giữ độ căng và chất thêm các thiết bị khác. thumb|left|140px|Leichttraktor Krupp (1931) The driver would sit on the left and have vision slits (optical glass) in an armored head-housing (Kopfgehause). The 3.7cm Geschuetz-Turm is mounted on the roof of the armored hull behind the driver. The gunner (Richtkanonier), commander (Kommandant), and loader (Landekanonier) sit in the turret. 150 rounds of 3.7cm ammunition are stowed in armor paniers to the left and right, between the tracks. 3x20 rounds are stowed in removable holders, and 2x15 rounds are stowed horizontally in individual packing. The ammunition for the machine gun is stowed under the floor plates and in the track boxes, where the smoke dispensers are also located. The radio operator (Funker) sits close to the floor to the right and somewhat behind the driver: the radio sender and receiver sets directly in front of him. An 80amp-hour battery for vehicle lighting and air filtration is located on the floor directly behind the driver. The air filter is mounted on the rear access hatch, and the hatch is sealed with a rubber gasket. A firewall in the instrument panel for the driver completely seals the engine compartment from the rest of the hull, allowing positive-pressure to be maintained in the crew compartment by the filter. Due to the high mounting of the cooling system, the vehicle would be able to ford rivers up to 80cm deep. After review by Wa Prw 6, the 80/100hp, 6 cylinder/7 liter Daimler-Benz Lkw.-Motor Type M36 was favored because it can achieve from 50hp @ 800rpms to 100hp @ 1900rpms, with max torque of 45 mkg @ 600-1200rpm. It was also decided that a 3-speed Friedrichshafen-Soden-Getriebe with claw shifting was be installed with a Krupp auxiliary gear instead of the Stroboskop. An observation cupola (Beoboachtungskuppel) with protective glass (Kinonglass) was also decided to be used. Contracts On 16 June 1928, Oberstlt Gaissert (head of Wa Prw 6) sent a letter to Fried. Krupp A.G.,Abt. A.K., Essen, Rheinmetall, Duesseldorf, Daimler-Benz, z.Hd., and Dr. Porsche, Stuttgart-Unterturkheim, with a proposed contract between the Heereswaffenamt and the firms for the design and production of two Klien-Traktoren. thumb|140px|Leichttraktor Rheinmetall assembled chassis (1930) thumb|140px|Leichttraktor Rheinmetall assembled chassis (1930) Krupp agreed, and the contract was signed between Generalmajor Buchholz from Heereswaffenamt(15 Oct. 1928) and Herr Hageloch from Krupp (24 Oct. 1928). But Krupp's contract stated they will not include parts of military character consisting of the armament, 14mm thick armor, and additional technical equipment. Carbon-steel was to be used for the hull and a fixed price of 230,000 Goldmark was established for the contract/construction of two prototypes. Rheinmetall also accepted the contract for two prototypes, as well as the secret development of the armaments for all four prototypes. In July 1928, Daimler-Benz emphatically declined the specific development contract, but would draw up the prototype for the supply vehicle (Nachschubfahrzeug). The Leichttraktor vehicle was to be based on a chassis that could also be used as a base for a self-propelled vehicle mount for a 37mm gun, an armored supply carrier, a tractor, and a vehicle capable of mounting different industrial tools. Secondary vehicle roles were to be developed later. Krupp, in cooperation with Rheinmetall-Borsig, began work on the four contracted prototypes. Both Krupp's and Rheinmetall's 4-man prototypes were powered by a 6-cylinder, 100hp, Daimler-Benz M36 truck engine and were were very similar in design, the main difference being the type of suspension; Krupp used coil springs and Rheinmetall used leaf springs. Both vehicles were known as Leichttraktors (VK 31) and were armed with a 37mm KwK L/45 with a -10/+30 deg vertical movement and a light machine-gun on a rear-mounted turret (designed and produced by Swedish AB Landsverk and Bofors). The Rheinmetall-designed Leichttraktor (L.Tr.Rhm) differs from Krupp's in that; The fuel tanks are located in the track boxes. Driver and radio man can sit beside the engine, having a better view and access to the engine. The Hull bottom is reinforced with ribs. Uses a heavy-duty model 4-speed Soden transmission, assembled with the transfer case (with two short shift levers on top of the lid). Final drives for the track-drive wheels are located outside the hull. Large brake drums for brake bands are mounted on the inside of the hull side. In addition to both turret hatches, there is a hatch in the hull rear-wall, a hatch above the radio operator, and a hinged rectangular vision cupola (Sehkuppel) above the driver. Kinonglas-blocks are mounted behind vision slits on three sides of the Sehkuppel. The width of these vision slits can be adjusted from 3 to 20 mm wide by sliding the adjustable plates. The weight of the Sehkuppel is counterbalanced by the coil spring. Preliminary tests at Krupp (without turret, which is to be assembled by Rhienmetal) proved to be a huge success. In 6 (K) and Wa Prw 6 were very pleased with the speed and maneuverability of the vehicle, and expressed special thanks to Krupp for such good service. All four prototypes were finally assembled in the Rheinmetall facilities in Unterluess, because Rheinmetall was also responsible for all four turrets. Testing thumb|right|140px|Leichttraktor Krupp in Russia thumb|right|140px|Leichttraktor Rheinmetall experimental suspension mod (1933) The prototypes were ready in May of 1930. Four prototypes were built; two from Krupp and two from Rheinmetall. Rheinmetall-Borsig also produced a third prototype, an early Panzerjager, which was a 3-man self-propelled mild-steel mount for a 37mm PaK L/45 gun. All four prototypes were sent to Russia for testing. The Leichttraktors by Krupp are designated Nr.37 and Nr.38 and those by Rheinmetall as Nrs.39 and Nrs.40. The prototypes arrived to the Kana testing grounds in June 1930. Overall, the Leichttraktor vehicles were considered a success during testing and were subsequently used for training in Kama, but were not seen as fully-ready for combat. thumb|left|140px|Leichttraktor Krupp with Reinforced Radiator In 1930, based on the testing at Kama, the radiator was strengthened and the Soden transmission was replaced with an Aphon one. The Leichttraktors were converted to dry steering brakes, the driving brakes were modified, the suspension was strengthened, and the drive wheels were replaced with harder ones. Cables were replaced with hydraulically-actuated steering brakes. Daimler modified the Nachshub-Fahrzeug suspension to 9 double road wheels, a 2575mm track contact length (weight increasd to 8400kg), and the Krupp Leichttraktor had spring suspension installed. In 1932, Rheinmetall's Leichttraktor widened the 12 double road wheels from 86 to 90mm. Later, one was experimentally modified with four large diameter road wheels with spring suspension. 140px|Leichttraktor Rheinmetall Nr.40 suspension mod (1932) 140px|Leichttraktor Krupp Nr.38 (1933) Conclusion thumb|left|140px|Leichttraktor Krupp suspention mod (1932) thumb|right|140px|Lecihttraktor Rheinmetall interior thumb|right|140px|Leichttraktor Rheinmetall interior Testing at Kama showed that the position of the machine gun, as well as the limited diameter of the turret ring, made loading the main gun more difficult and slower for the loader, as well as the gunner having to take command of the tank in certain situations. This lowered the rate of fire, making the commander redundant, and ultimately lowered the efficiency of the entire crew. So it was concluded that the commander needs to be in the main turret as per the original design, and that in the future, a 12-hour clock needs to be used to communicate between the commander and the gunner. Also, it is absolutely necessary for the turret to be both electrically and hand driven in the future. Deflector and spent cartridge sacks proved useful for both the machine gun and the cannon, as the crew was not hindered by the spent propellent gasses, even though the hatches were always open for safety at Kama. No experience was gained in the question of riveted vs. welded steel as the turret was not made of armored-steel, but of normal steel. In 1931, 289 units were ordered, but in 1932 the project was canceled in favor of other developments, such as the Panzerkampfwagen I. Together, Krupp and Rheinmetall produced only 4 prototypes. In 1933, co-operation between the Soviet Union and Germany ended and all four vehicles were returned to Germany. Distances covered during testing 1930 1931 1932 total Nr.37 365 697 598 1660 Nr.38 534 371 1095 1800 Nr.39 382 708 775 1865 Nr.40 290 513 932 1735 Upon returning to Germany in 1933, the Leichttraktors were sent to Heereszeugamt Spandau for overhaul. Further tests took place in the Summer of 1933. During the winter of 1934/35, they were stored near Berlin. All four Leichttraktors took part in major maneuvers to test the concept of a Panzer-Division at the troop training grounds (Truppenuebungsplatz Munster Lager) in the Summer of 1935. The Leichttraktors were then transferred to the newly established Tank Gunnery School (Panzerschiessschule Putlos) near Oldenburg/Holstein, where they were used to train crews for several more years. The tanks were continuously modified to aid in experimentally-testing new designs for future light tank development. 140px|Leichttraktor Rheinmetall with exiremental suspention (1933) 140px|Leichttraktor Krupp measurements (1931) 140px|Leighttraktor Rheinmetall measurements (1932) Model Number Built Armament in turret 3.7cm ammunition M.G. ammunition Armor (carbon steel) Crew Engine Horsepower Power to weight ratio Maximum speed (km/h) Fuel capacity Range (km) Transmission Steering Length (m) Width (m) Height (m) Wheelbase (m) Total Weight (metric tons) Roadwheels per side Pairing Number of support points Roadwheel diameter Roadwheel width Track Type Track Width (mm) Track Pitch (mm) Track Links per side Track length (m) Track contact length (m) Support length (m) Ground Pressure (kg/cm2) Ground Clearance (mm) L. Tr. Kp. 2 3.7cm 1 s.M.G. 150 3000 5-14mm 4 M36 Daimler 4-cyl 7.8 liter 100 11.5 hp/t 30 220 137 4-speed Cletrac 4.350 2.370 2.350 1.810 8.7 9 2-4-2-1 4 400,260,300 95 Dry Pin 266 130 72 9.360 2.565 1.850 0.73 305 L. Tr. Rhm. 2 3.7cm 1 s.M.G. 150 3000 5-14mm 4 M36 Daimler 4-cyl 7.8 liter 100 11.2/t 30 220 137 4-speed Cletrac 4.320 2.260 2.270 1.800 8.96 12 3x4 3 210 85 Bearing 270 130 72 9.360 2.720 1.980 0.71 290 Thể loại:Lịch sử các dòng xe Thể_loại:Tank hạng nhẹ